


Hermione's Valentine

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Vhat is this?" A confused Viktor asked Cedric.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hermione's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> "Vhat is this?" A confused Viktor asked Cedric.

"Vhat is this?" A confused Viktor asked Cedric.

"A cupid, for Valentine's day."

"How silly. A baby vith vings and arrow not represent romance or love."

"Well, if you have a girl, you are supposed to do something romantic for them on this day. They kind of expect it." Cedric grinned, thinking of the romantic dinner he had convinced one of the elves to help him put together on the Astronomy tower.

Viktor just nodded, thinking furiously. His girl was not so very romantic, but she liked to know she was appreciated, and not for her homework skills. He could see forever with her, and he wanted her to know that. He knew just what to do.

Hermione was a bit confused when she saw the box that obviously held a broom sitting at her spot at the library.

She opened it and found Viktor's Firebolt as well as a note.

 _My_   
_love_   
_,_

 _I_   
_give y_   
_ou_   
_my_   
_future_   
_._   
_I_   
_would_   
_do_   
_anything_   
_for_   
_you_   
_,_   
_including_   
_give_   
_up_   
_Quidditch_   
_._   
_That_   
_was_   
_my_   
_past_   
_,_   
_you_   
_are_   
_my_   
_present_   
_,_   
_and_   
_my_   
_future_   
_._   
_There_   
_is_   
_a_   
_ring_   
_in_   
_the_   
_brush_   
_,_   
_it_   
_is_   
_a_   
_promise_   
_ring_   
_._   
_It_   
_is_   
_charmed_   
_with_   
_a_   
_protection_   
_charm_   
_and_   
_holds_   
_a_   
_drop_   
_of_   
_my_   
_blood_   
_._   
_I_   
_do_   
_not_   
_know_   
_if_   
_you_   
_have_   
_heard_   
_of_   
_this_   
_type_   
_of_   
_ring_   
_,_   
_but_   
_with_   
_it_   
_you_   
_hold_   
_my_   
_heart_   
_,_   
_until_   
_the_   
_day_   
_I_   
_can_   
_replace_   
_it_   
_with_   
_a_   
_wedding_   
_band_   
_._

 _If_   
_this_   
_is_   
_too_   
_much_   
_,_   
_or_   
_I_   
_have_   
_frightened_   
_you_   
_,_   
_I_   
_do_   
_not_   
_mean_   
_to_   
_put_   
_any_   
_holds_   
_on_   
_you_   
_._   
_You_   
_need_   
_to_   
_study_   
_and_   
_research_   
_and_   
_become_   
_the_   
_witch_   
_you_   
_are_   
_meant_   
_to_   
_be_   
_._   
_I_   
_will_   
_not_   
_keep_   
_you_   
_from_   
_any_   
_of_   
_that_   
_._

 _I_   
_just_   
_want_   
_you_   
_to_   
_know_   
_that_   
_I_   
_am_   
_yours_   
_forever_   
_._

 _Viktor_

Hermione saw that it was almost time for dinner. She knew what the ring meant, as well as what it would mean if she put it on.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the future. She saw herself with Ron, content but not happy, with fewer children than he would want, both of them settling, because they were unwilling to hurt the feelings of those who expected them to be together forever. She did the same again, thinking of Viktor and a feeling of great peace and happiness swelled in her heart.

She nodded decisively, took the ring from the rushes of the broom and slipped it on her finger. She wasn't going to hold her love back any more than he would hold her.

She walked to the Great Hall, and looked around. She saw Viktor at the Slytherin table and slowly made her way to him. Holding the broom in her right hand, so that he could see she was wearing his ring, she started to speak.

"I return your future to you. I would not ever hold you from the thing that you love, anymore than I believe you would hold me. I just want you to know that I will be with you forever, if you will have me."

Viktor stood and took the broom solemnly, and nodded. Hermione looked around, she had forgotten to pick up her scissors, when Pansy held a small pair out to her. Hermione smiled her thanks, took the small pair of scissors and snipped a long curl from the base of her neck. She then wrapped it around the handle of the broom, tapped it with her wand and handed the scissors back to Pansy. The hair turned to gold and became part of the decoration of the broom.

Draco stood up. "House Malfoy recognizes the betrothal of House Krum to House Granger."

Pansy stood up. "House Parkinson recognizes the betrothal of House Krum to House Granger."

Viktor took Hermione's hand and kissed it. She waited a few seconds, then threw her arms around his neck in joy.

The Great Hall exploded in applause, minus one notable exception. "What does she see in that great gorilla?"

"He loves her and knows how to treat her right?" asked Neville.

"He doesn't try to make her do his homework?" added Seamus.

"He appreciates her and doesn't want to change her?" Ginny replied gleefully.

"He's never called her a know-it-all, or whatever other insults you've managed over the last four years?" Harry inquired.

"You, too? Did anyone think me and Hermione would be a good idea?" Ron whinged.

"No!" came the collective chant from anyone in earshot.

Cedric turned to his friends at the Hufflepuff table. "Boy, when Krum learns a lesson, he really learns. None of us are going to top that!"

* * *

Many thanks to Kyria of Delphi for the beta!


End file.
